


War on the Inside

by Florence_Vargas



Series: Wars on the Inside [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Asuka, Alpha Dean, Alpha Kevin, Alpha Roman, Alpha Seth, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Trent, But I Got Plans, But I Got Plans For That Too, But They're Still Wolves, Everyone is in this, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, I'm lazy, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, No Shifting, Omega A.J, Omega Bayley, Omega Finn, Omega Sami, Omega Shinsuke, Omega Tyler, Oral Sex, Pack Feels, Pack Hierarchy, Rimming, So basically, That Might Seem Weird, They Just Have Inner Wolves, Trent Is The Only Beta In The Pack, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Mates, alpha pete, if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence_Vargas/pseuds/Florence_Vargas
Summary: Bianca Churchill is a shy and tiny Omega who's fresh off the NXT roster, and as soon as she wins her debut match, her heat hits. She's already attracted attention from a certain Architect, and it's not hard convincing him to...help her. But because of one simple mating, Bianca is pulled into a war between the biggest Alpha's in the business.





	1. Welcome, Small One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Bianca is drafted onto the Raw roster, meets the Lunatic Fringe and is given an ominous warning by him.

  _Have some courage you idiot. That's probably why you're lost now._

The tiny omega nervously brushed imaginary dust off her pants and looked around the locker room. She was hopelessly, utterly, and irrevocably lost.

Bianca Churchill had finally been drafted to Raw. The only problem was that she had no idea where the locker room was in the arena, and she was loathe to ask where it was.

She was fresh off the NXT roster, and while she did have a pretty impressive fan base, she knew she wouldn't be recognized.

That and she was painfully shy. To the point where it was nearly crippling. Bianca let loose a silent, pathetic whimper as she watched officials, doctors and a purple haired Boss strut by, her voice trapped in her throat. She decided to try her luck and roam around, hoping to just find them by chance. After a few minutes, the Omega found herself lost again and sighed pathetically, feeling her eyes burn with unshed tears. She could hear the wolf in her scream in her head.

_Stupid. Idiot. You can't be bold for just one second. You're unworthy of being called a wolf, you stupid, stupid stup-_

"Hey, you okay?"

Bianca's head snapped up as she slowly turned around. The sharp scent of Alpha hit her nose, and she felt herself blushing as she looked up.

Scruffy beard, sharp blue eyes, fluffy looking dirty blonde hair. Jeans, plain black shirt, the Intercontinental Championship slung over his shoulder.

Dean Ambrose.

Bianca's breath hitched as she looked up into the face of her favorite idol, who furrowed his brow at her.

"Um...hello?" Dean asked, waving his hand in her face. She snapped out of it and put on a small smile. "U-Um, h-hello Mr.Ambrose-"

"Don't call me that, I ain't that old."

The Omega gulped. "R-Right..umm-"

"Are you lost?" Dean deadpanned. He leaned in to look her in the eyes, making her move backwards slightly.

"W-Well yes-"

"I figured."

"Um...okay..." Bianca blinked, rubbing her arm. He was much stranger in person. "I-I'm looking f-for th-the locker roo-"

Dean quickly cut her off. "Do you stutter like this all the time?"

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "...." The Lunatic tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, quietly studying her. "...Down the hall, to your left, kid."

"Th-Thank you.."

Dean grinned suddenly, showing off his bright, white, sharp teeth. "You're welcome...?" Her wolf snarled at her.

_You didn't introduce yourself, Omega. And to an Alpha no less, disrespectful._

Shame washed over her. "O-Oh, I'm s-sorry...I'm Bianca. Bianca Churchill." She clenched her fist nervously before sticking her hand out.

Dean seemed surprised at first before he took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Bianca. Try not to get lost next time, yeah?"

Bianca let out a soft giggle. "I-I'll try, Dean..."

"There's too many in this business who would take advantage of an unmated Omega..."

Bianca's head snapped up at him and she opened her mouth to say something, but Dean had already winked at her before he walked away and disappeared around the corner.

She felt her wolf growl softly.

_Caution, Omega. Heed the Alpha's words... we're defenseless, unmated..._

Bianca shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, before walking down the hall and turning to her left.

The locker room was empty, which she was thankful for. Opening her bag and pulling out her ring gear, she blushed.

So skimpy. Nevertheless, she stripped down and did what she had to do. Her debut was tonight, and while she wasn't fighting, she had to be on point tonight. 

Bianca looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, rubbing her arms again.

Debuting on the main roster...nervousness wracked her small frame, and she felt her wolf squirm inside of her.

_Calm, Omega. We shall be fine, there are none like us, no one as dominant as us._

Nodding to herself, Bianca closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself. Who was it she'd be starting a feud with? Oh yes...

Dana Brooke. Charlotte's old mini-me.

Bianca rolled her eyes. She had been present for Dana's last days in NXT, and she had annoyed the hell out of her while she was there. She and Emma had hunted her down and made numerous attempts to humiliate her amd bully her, because of her shy nature and stutter. Oddly enough, they had never fought with each other in WWE until now.

_Now it is our turn, Omega._

For once, she agreed with her wolf without question. "Yes...our turn now." Running a hand through her long, curly hair, Bianca's eyes flashed gold in the mirror.

_The hunter will become the hunted._

Bianca uncharacteristically smirked, then yelped as someone knocked on the door loudly.

"Churchill you're on in ten! Be in gorilla in five!"

Nervousness took over again, as her hands started to shake. "G-Gotcha!" biting her lip, Bianca took her phone out and checked the time. 8:40. Dana's match with Alicia Fox must've been finishing up then. Perfect time to crash it. All she had to do was interrupt, slap Dana around a little and leave. Simple as that.

She felt her wolf shiver in excitement and felt herself do the same. Whilst they were prepping her for the main roster, she had missed the crowds, the yelling, the rush she got from a good match...

As Bianca exited out of the locker room and headed towards the gorilla, a wolfish grin spread across her face, excitement overpowering the nervousness. She inhaled and exhaled, schooling her face into a neutral expression as she stepped in gorilla, hearing Dana's music playing, the crowd cheering for her.

Bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet, Bianca waited. And waited.

Then the lights cut out. 

Breathing heavily through her nose, Bianca sauntered up to the curtain and clenched her fists. 

_Time to play, pup._

Her music played, the crowd went wild, and the tiny Omega strode through the curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my first story on this site! This is also my first story in this fandom, even though I've been watching WWE ever since I was small XD But thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. Boom! Clap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Bianca makes her debut punching Dana's lights out. A certain Architect watches backstage with the Empress of Tomorrow, and a Hugger and is very impressed. Meanwhile, the Ruler of the Empire and his Demon King discuss their tightly knit pack.

It was _electric._

The crowd was screaming her name, her music was blaring and the look of shock on Dana's face was so _satisfying._

Bianca couldn't help but sway her hips as she sassily strutted down the ramp. Something she wouldn't do outside of wrestling, but this was her safe space, a place where she can be totally out of character whenever she wanted.

That was her gimmick after all. A shy, polite, tiny woman who became the exact opposite in the ring, someone who you couldn't help but underestimate, but then pay for it later on.

While Bianca continued to walk down the ramp, the announce table was buzzing with excitement. " _The Spiteful One! The Spiteful One is here, on Monday Night RAW!"_

Okay, she wanted to argue against that, she wasn't...exactly spiteful, she just...felt the need to prove people wrong. Through pain. Which felt...nice sometimes.

_Which means what, pup?_

Okay, spiteful. Fine.

Bianca internally shook her head and focused on Dana, who looked torn between wanting to run and fight another day or stay and fight the woman she had bullied for so long.

The Omega made the decision for her. She quickly lept onto the apron (inwardly smirking at Dana's open-mouthed expression) and leaned against the ropes, looking at Dana with a predatory glare in her eyes.

Dana seemed to gain back her confidence, because she glared right back at Bianca, who took that as her cue to slip past the ropes and step slowly into the ring, face to face with Dana.

Well...not really face to face, as Dana was taller than her, but you get the idea.

They stood there for a little bit, just glaring into each other's eyes, as the crowd chanted, " _Bianca's gonna kill you"_ or, " _This is awesome!"_

Either way, it was nothing compared to the feeling of her fist connecting with Dana's cheek.

Dana let out a pained yelp and crumpled to the floor, holding her cheek in surprise as she looked up into the golden eyes of the Spiteful One. 

Bianca smirked and bent down, beaming when she saw a mic just within her reach. Picking it up slowly and bringing it up to her lips, she leaned in close to Dana. "Don't worry, I'm not done with you...I'm just getting started sweetheart...~" she cooed, the combination of Dana's eyes flashing with fear and the roar of the crowd had her grinning wolfishly.

Setting the mic down and getting up, Bianca winked at Dana before rolling out of the ring. As she began to walk away, she caught the downed form of Alicia Fox leaning against the barricade.

Alicia flinched when her brown eyes met Bianca's own, and nervously bit her lip. After a few moments, Bianca merely smiled and wiggled her fingers before strutting up the ramp.

The Fox breathed a sigh of relief. 

* * *

 "Damn, did you _see_ that?"

"See what?"

"She just knocked Dana on her ass with a punch."

"What?! Who did, I wasn't watching!" A certain Hugger whined.

The Architect huffed quietly. "Should've been watching, Bayley. I don't know her name." Bayley whined again and crossed her arms, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. He rolled his eyes and scratched his chin. "They called her the Spiteful One."

Bayley perked up at that and tilted her head. "Spiteful One...? Oh, OH!" She beamed and clapped her hands together. "She FINALLY made it!" She squealed and just as Seth was going to ask who exactly  _she_ was, Bayley opened her mouth and called for her Alpha. "Asuka!"

As soon as she finished the last syllable of her mate's name, the Empress of Tomorrow walked inside the room slowly, holding a bowl of blueberries in her left hand, while her right hand was currently working on transferring a blueberry from the bowl to her mouth. 

She looked at Bayley with raised eyebrows and tilted her head. "Hmm?" Bayley took a couple of blueberries and popped them into her mouth. "Bianca made it to Raw." She smiled when Asuka's widened and she grinned, her mouth stained with blue. "Really?! She finally made it?!"

Bayley squealed again and nodded, leaving Seth confused even more. "Okay wait," he began, making the two women face him, "Who is Bianca and how do you two know her?"

Asuka sat next to Bayley on the bench and smiled mysteriously. "Bianca is one of our friends in NXT. Or...she was, she's here now apparently." Bayley hummed softly and tapped her chin. "They kept her there longer because of her...shyness. She has a terrible stutterand they weren't sure it was going to work out for her because of that." She smiled brightly, "But it did."

Seth blinked and rose an eyebrow, "How?"

"It fits her character. Her shyness hides her true nature." Bayley shrugged and threw another blueberry into her mouth. "She's a wolf too, so that helps."

Now his interest was piqued. "She's a wolf?"

Bayley nodded. "Yup, an Omega like me." Seth hummed and turned back to the t.v just as they were showing repeats of Bianca slamming her fist into Dana's cheek. He rubbed his chin as he silently thought to himself.

Asuka was the only one who noticed the change in Seth's demeanor, yet she kept quiet and opted to feed her mate blueberries.

* * *

Somewhere else, the ruler of the Roman Empire rumbled quietly as he pressed open mouthed kisses to the neck of the lithe form of the Demon King nestled in his lap. Said Demon King giggled and squirmed, making him chuckle.

" _Roman,_ " he said, playfully pushing on his mate's tattooed shoulder, "I'm trying to pay attention to the show."

"Finn." Roman grumbled in the same tone. "I'm bored." He sighed and buried his face in Finn's neck. The Irishman rolled his eyes.

"You have a match don't you?"

"I'm not sitting here doing nothing for an hour."

"Go find Dean then."

Roman slowly shook his head. "He's still talking to A.J." he whispered.

Finn tore his eyes away from the tv and looked at his mate. "Oh...I see...I can't blame him. Being on different brands, away from the one you love most of the time..." He sighed and gently ran his fingers through Roman's hair, earning a pleased growl. "A.J. is miserable. I mean, he still has the rest of the pack on SmackDown and he's rarely alone, but..."

Roman sighed and took Finn's wrist, pulling his hand down to kiss his palm. "I know..." He quickly changed the subject. "Speaking of the rest of the pack, how are they?"

Finn's eyes brightened in amusement. "Well, Kevin is being...Kevin." he said, making Roman grin. "Overly protective of Sami  _and_ Shinsuke even though they don't need it, especially Shinsuke?"

"Yup!" Finn replied cheerfully. "He's getting even more protective ever since people found out that Shinsuke is actually a Omega and not a Beta,  _and_ the fact that he's mated to both Kevin and Sami. It's getting a little messy, but they're fine, still happy."

"Good, good..." That was what Roman truly cared about. The safety and happiness of his pack. It's why he was so worried about Dean and A.J. being separated from your mate, the one you spent the rest of your life with. But the board, the ones who made the decisions for the Shakeup didn't understand that sometimes, considering they were mostly human.

But being mated wasn't anything like human marriage. When you were mated, it was for life until one of you died. Even then, a wolf would never take a mate again. If there were threesomes (which were rare) then the two mates left would still have each other, but it would never be the same ever again. It was unbearable pain, and then, there were instances where a wolf would take their own life, unable to take the pain and the hurt of having the one who you love no longer by your side.

Roman winced and pulled Finn closer to him, making the Irishman blink and look up at him in concern. "Roman?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay, love?" Roman felt his heart flutter at Finn's words combined with the look in his eyes. He lovingly kissed the top of Finn's head and spoke into his hair. "I'm fine, baby..."

Finn hummed and stroked his Alpha's tattooed arm. "Okay..." He whispered, closing his eyes and leaning into his mate's warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3 You may have noticed Pete Dunne, Tyler Bate and Trent Seven. They'll be in the next chapter as well as Dean, A.J and my favorite threesome, Shinsuke, Kevin and Sami! See you then!


	3. Love is Blindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Asuka is sneaky, Dean is needy but it doesn't matter, and Roman's equivalent of vegan food is a chicken salad. And also, wink-wonk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologise if any of the wrestlers are out of character, especially British Strong Style, I only recently got obsessed with them. Enjoy!

Once she strode through that curtain again, all of her adrenaline faded away. The excitement still stayed, as well as the bright smile on her face. As she walked back to the locker room, most the female roster gave her looks comprised of glares, narrowed eyes and in rare cases, interest.

She took it with a grain of salt and kept walking, her inner wolf pleased with the way things with Dana went, and also the reaction of the female superstars.

_With recognition comes more competition, pup._

She internally nodded and opened the door to the locker room, ready to undress and relax back at the hotel-

Only to be greeted by a squeal and a bone-crushing hug.

Bianca gasped and wheezed as the Hugger nuzzled her cheek against her own. "BIANCA! You FINALLY made it! I was so worried that they were going to keep you there forever and ever! I mean, I was knew you were going to move up, but then your shyness got in the way and stuff, but I still had FAITH-"

"Bayley," a calm voice interjected. "She's turning purple...let her breathe, honey."

"Oh!" Bayley let go and smiled sheepishly at Bianca and Asuka. "Sorry!"

Bianca rested her hands on her knees and put up a finger. "G-Give m-me a-a s-sec..."

Bayley giggled and waited as Bianca slowly stood, smiling at the two she-wolves. "I-It's g-good to s-see you two again..."

Asuka hummed and gently pat Bianca's head, making the Omega purr in contentment at the Alpha's caring touch. "We missed you. We're glad you left NXT. We we've been waiting for you for while now, almost two years..."

Bianca sighed. "I kn-know...Mr.R-Regal wanted t-to keep m-me back...h-he was scared I wasn't ready...and..." She blushed and looked at her boots. "I'm still unmated...a-and an u-unmated Omega, especially one like me, is an easy target..." The Spiteful One whispered softly, subconsciously resting her hand on her neck, where her mating gland was.

Bayley chewed her lip and looked over at Asuka, who sighed and gently pinched Bianca's cheek. "You'll find one, Bee." She whispered, while Bayley vigorously nodded her head. "Yeah! Every wolf has a mate for them!"

"Thanks g-girls," Bianca gave them a small smile and stepped fully into the locker room, picking up her bag, "w-we'll s-see, hmm?"

"Kay..." Bayley rubbed her hands and changed the subject. "Are you doing anything after the show?"

"No...just going back to the hotel and resting...why?"

"Maybe you could spend the night with us and Sasha! She misses you too and I'm sure she's happy your here! And you can hang out with us tomorrow too!"

 "W-Well I d-don't kn-know..."

"Come on!" Bayley urged, pouting just a bit. "It's been a while, and we just want to hang with yoooou..."

Bianca glanced over at Asuka who smiled reassuringly at her and nodded.

"...Oh, alright th-then..."

"Yaaaaay!" Bayley cheered, instantly wrapping her arms around the small Omega's neck. "We're gonna have so much fun, Bee! I guarantee you!"

Bianca smiled softly and hugged Bayley back. "I kn-know, Bayley..."

"Ooh, now we can watch Seth's match together!"

"Seth...?" Asuka watched Bianca shuffle her feet before sitting next to Bayley on the bench. "Seth Rollins?" 

Asuka's eyes gleamed _. 'The one man you've had a crush on for so long?'_

"The one and only! You know, I've been meaning to introduce you two to each other, but I didn't know you were moving up so I never got the chance, so..."

Asuka quietly watched Bayley ramble on and on about Seth to Bianca, and noticed that the other Omega became more and more flustered. 

Asuka knew that Bianca had a crush on Seth Rollins ever since she had gotten into wrestling. She also knew that Bianca's luck with men was well... horrible.

' _Wait a second...'_ Asuka thought, slowly coning up with someting. Seth was unmated, Bianca was unmated, and judging by how the Architect was expressing interest earlier in the Omega, and Bianca's behavior now when being told about the Alpha...

The Empress of Tomorrow felt a chesire cat grin stretch across her face. 

Ohhh.  _Ohhh._

She noticed that Bianca hadn't even met Seth yet. Hell, she hadn't even met the rest of the pack yet. Maybe...maybe she could join too? If she and Seth...possibly mated...

Possibly. Hypothetically. 

Asuka rubbed her cheek and watched Bianca's cheeks redden with each word Bayley spoke about Seth. 

_Possibly. Hypothetically._

* * *

_"You kicked him in the balls, Dean."_

 "I did," Dean stuck his tongue between his teeth and grinned, "because he tried to low blow me." He said flippantly, flopping backwards onto the bed in his hotel room.

Raw was over, and the first thing he did when he got into the hotel was call A.J. It had been too long, too long since he had seen his mate since the Shakeup, and his wolf had been restless, desperate to see his mate.

_"And got yourself disqualified. And now you have a match at Extreme Rules with a dumbass stipulation."_

"Yup. Sounds about right." He crossed one leg over the other, fully dressed, shoes and all.

He heard A.J sigh deeply. He could just picture the Omega pinching the bridge of his nose and running a hand through that thick, beautiful chestnut brown curtain of glorious-

_"Dean? You still there?"_

 "Hm? Sorry, I was too busy thinking about your soccer mom hair." Dean said, grinning more when A.J snorted. He heard shifting and rustling. Was he in bed?

 _"But you love my 'soccer mom' hair."_ A.J whispered, his voice soft and sensual.

Oh. Well then.

Dean swallowed thickly as his dick twitched in interest. He uncrossed his legs as he felt his jeans get tighter and slowly sat up. "I do," he grunted. "Gives me something to pull on when I'm fucking you into the mattress."

A.J sucked in a deep breath and held it for exactly four seconds before he let it out. " _Dean, we're not having phone sex right now."_ He drawled.

_Oh come on!_

Dean's eyelid twitched in irritation. "A.J." he growled. It had been too long, too long since he got off properly with either A.J's presence or A.J's voice. Either way, he was feeling needy. 

But he would never say that.

"Just let me have this. Just this once." Dean licked his bottom lip as A.J chuckled softly.

" _Dean, I can't right now."_

"Why nooot?" Dean whined, rolling onto his stomach.

A.J sucked his teeth. " _Dean Ambrose, stop whining. And I can't because-"_

_"Hi Deeean!~"_

_What the fuck?_

"....Sami?" Dean sat up and furrowed his brow. He heard more rustling and shuffling, heard A.J mumble something and Sami's voice sounded closer.

The Underdog from the Underground laughed nervously. " _Yeeeah...sorry to intrude, but Shin and I needed someplace to stay for a little while Kevin is...umm..."_

 _"Venting."_ A smooth accented voice chimed in. Shinsuke. " _He had an incident with Baron Corbin._

The Lunatic rose an eyebrow. "Again?"

_"Again."_

_"_ Well shit...where is he now?"

Shinsuke huffed in his own special way (because he was Shinsuke Nakamura and he made a lot of things his own special ways) and Dean could already see his face morphing into his signature 'I'm very, very disappointed in you' look. " _Sami thought it would be a good idea to lock an Alpha in a closet._ " He said, his voice flat.

"..." Dean groaned and rubbed his forehead. In the background, A.J was chuckling. "Jesus, Sami..."

" _I didn't know what else to do!_ " Sami whined, and his hands were probably flailing right now, " _You know I don't think straight when Kevin gets mad!_ "

" _And now you have doomed us both because you weren't thinking straight, Sami._ " Shinsuke huffed again, almost snorting.

Dean stuck his tongue between his teeth again. "Shouldn't Kevin be the only one not thinking straight when he gets mad?" he teased, making Sami whine again, only to be gently shushed by Shinsuke.

He could hear A.J mumble faintly, " _Seems Shin is the only one who thinks straight..._ "

Shinsuke actually snorted this time.

* * *

"Where are they?" Roman grunted, squaring up his shoulders. Finn glanced at his mate and rolled his eyes, sitting back in his seat. "Patience, love. They'll be here."

The pair were seated a at a well known restaurant in the city of Denver after the show. They were meeting with some of the pack members to talk about certain...'developments'.

 As the leader of the pack, Roman was expected to create these meetings when the 'developments' occurred, and as his mate, Finn was expected to organise these meetings.

Much to Roman's chagrin, this meeting took place in vegan restaurant.

Vegan. Roman Reigns was a meat eater.

Roman Reigns was not pleased.

"How the hell are you a wolf but you're vegan?" He mumbled mostly to himself, scowling down at his plate of chicken salad.

Finn, the smug bastard,  (190 pounds, didn't need to gain weight, all was right in the world) shrugged and took a bite out of a carrot covered in ranch dressing. "That's just how they are. My question is, why did you get chicken salad if you know that they're going to notice and bark at you?"

The Alpha narrowed his eyes at his Omega. "I'm not getting food that has no meat in it, besides this'll make them bark less. Anyways, I'm the pack leader and I deserve something nice."

"You have me, I'm nice." The Irishman replied, beaming at his mate who chuckled and slowly shook his head. "What? I'm not nice?"

"Oh no, I didn't say that at all." Roman teased, winking at Finn.

"Then what-"

"Please no sex talk at the table, sir." A gruff voice interjected, and Roman was finally graced with the sight of Pete Dunne, Tyler Bate and Trent Seven sitting at the table. Pete sat down across from him, with Trent on his right and Tyler on his left.

Pete jerked his chin in greeting, Tyler smiled nervously and waved while Trent gave them a half smile.

Finn rose an eyebrow at the trio. "Are you guys okay?" 

"We're fine," Pete's lips twitched up and he leaned back in his seat. "Perfectly fine."

Roman frowned and glared at them (read: Pete). "You're late."

"Sorry," Tyler's cheeks flushed slightly, wringing his hands. "We got um...caught up." Roman glanced over at Pete's smirking face over to Trent's vaguely annoyed look and connected the dots.

"Oh. Gross," Roman frowned and looked at the Bruiserweight. "Why right before the meeting?"

"Because I felt like it."

 _'Of course.'_ Typical Alpha, (not that Roman could talk) hell, typical Pete just demanding shit out of people, especially Tyler and Trent.

And typical of both of them to just give him what he wants. Well, mostly Tyler, as Trent was a Beta and lacked the submissive gene that the Omega had. 

Still, typical.

"Thanks for coming to meet us, boys." Finn changed the subject and smiled kindly. "We've know you've been busy, with competing in both the U.S and the UK..."

Trent hummed and shrugged. "It's no trouble at all. It's part of being in the pack, we're always willing to help." 

"Have you heard or seen anything?"

Pete slowly shook his head. "Being Trip's new favorite has it's... advantages, but personally,  _I_ haven't heard anything."

Roman cocked his head to the side then looked at the two sitting on either side of Pete. "... Tyler? Trent?"

Tyler shifted and glanced at Trent -who looked at him in confusion- before looking back at Roman. "Triple H hired another Beta..."

Trent stiffened, and Pete's face curled up into his signature snarl before he wrapped his arm possesively around Trent's shoulders. "Goddamn it..." 

"Have they...presented it yet?" Finn asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

His fellow Omega shook his head. "No. From what I heard, not yet."

Roman breathed a sigh of relief before he looked at Trent, who eyes were cast down at the table. "Trent?"

"Hmm?"

"....Have you... _seen_ anything?"

Trent sucked in a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "No...I haven't. Nothing. Not a bloody damn thing, and it  _scares_ me."

"Trent," Tyler mumbled, reaching across the table and taking his mate's hand. "It'll come...maybe it's because they haven't made a move yet...they're still...planning."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Trent sighed, rubbing the back of Tyler's hand with his thumb. "Hopefully it'll come sooner than later."

Pete hummed and gently pat his mates joined hands in a rare act of affection. "We'll be fine."

"Aye..." Finn sighs and rubs his neck. "Let's just eat and enjoy each other's company for now..."

"Kay...so where's the menu- Roman Reigns what the hell are you eating?!"

"Is that chicken in salad?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

_Shit._

* * *

 

"Once again, I'm so glad you're here Bee!"

Bianca smiled and blushed, fiddling with her fingers. "Th-Thank you Sasha..."

The two were coming from Bayley and Asuka's hotel room after a few hours of catching up and having fun. Bianca had been so lonely down in NXT without her friends, and she couldn't even remember the last time she had laughed, smiled, and actually didn't want to sink into the floor.

(During Seth Rollins's match however, that was the only time she didn't engage in conversation with the other girls. She was so enraptured that she didn't notice Asuka taking notes every time the Omega blushed, gasped, and actually cheered.  _Wink-wonk._ )

They reached Sasha's hotel room and once they stopped in front of the door, Sasha beamed at her and hugged her tightly. "Of course, Bee. Maybe you and I can have a couple of bouts in the ring...?"

"Ehe," Bianca hugged her back and rested her head against Sasha's shoulder. "M-Maybe, hmm?"

"Not maybe. Definitely, honey." Sasha unlocked the door with her card and winked. "See ya around, Bee." 

Bianca giggled and wiggled her fingers at her before walking off towards the elevator, as her room was on the third floor of the hotel.

The Omega waited patiently for the elevator, playing around with her phone until the elevator dinged and she looked up.

To be greeted by the sight of Seth Rollins leaning against the walls of the elevator.

_Oh._

Bianca bit her lip as Seth looked up from his own phone to look at her. "Hey."

"H-Hi..." Bianca gave him a shy smile and a little wave, feeling her heart beat just a little faster.

Seth returned the smile as his brow furrowed. "You coming in?" He asked, watching the small woman fidget before nodding and walking (read: stumbling) inside.

Bianca tried to stand far away from Seth, but she didn't have that luxury. (And because she actually didn't want to.)

"You're Bianca, right?"

Bianca looked up at him and her heart actually skipped a beat. 

_He looks so good with glasses..._

"U-Um, I think so...I m-mean, I h-hope so...I m-mean! U-Uh, uh..."

_Oh god, just shut up already!_

Then Seth chuckled, (and she wanted to squeal and die at the same time) and smiled kindly at her. "That's a yes then. Nice to meet you, Bianca. I'm Seth, buuut I'm sure you already knew that." He stretched a hand out towards her.

Bianca looked at his hand and slowly took it. "Y-Yeah, d-definitely." She smiled back at him.

"So, where you headed? Third floor?" At the Omega's nod, he pressed the button. "Same floor as me..."

_Kill me now._

Bianca really, really hoped that Seth wasn't a wolf. Because if he was, he surely would've heard her heart racing. 

After a few seconds of silence, Seth spoke up. "So...it was nice to see someone knock Dana on her ass."

Bianca burst out into giggles, and the Architect found himself smiling more at the sound. "Y-Yeah...I h-hope i-it was fun for you to watch as it was for me to do..." She said, her stutter lessening.

Seth grinned and pushed his glasses up. "Oh you have no idea. Pretty sure she was getting on everyone's last nerves..."

"Well..." Bianca inwardly took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, smiling brightly. "G-Glad t-to help, Mr.Rollins."

"Why thank you, Ms.Churchill."

_Mmm, God help me please, I can't._

Luckily, the elevator dinged again, and as the doors opened, Bianca smiled shyly at Seth again before quickly walking out.

Seth cocked his head to the side slightly and cleared his throat, making her stop and look back at him. "I hope to see you around Ms.Churchill."

Bianca looked at his smile and found herself smiling as well, her cheeks burning. "S-Same here, Mr.Rollins."

 Seth chuckled again, started to walk backwards down the hallway. "I'll hold you to that." He winked before turning around and walking away.

Bianca put a hand on her chest and willed her heartbeat to slow down, blushing madly.

Down the hall, Seth smiled to himself as he continued to hear that lovely heartbeat pounding in his ears, even though it was slower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! Please comment and tell me how you feel about this story, your enthusiasm fuels me XD No Kevin in this chapter, and I'm sorry about that, but I need to get his attitude down pack before I write him :') And for those of you asking...there will be smut in the next chapter. ;)


	4. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Seth is a stalker, Asuka is still sneaky, Pete is actually a loving person, Bianca makes a new friend, and Kevin gets his revenge on his mates...well, one of them.

_Bianca Churchill_

Seth's eyes roamed over the screen of his laptop as he typed that name into the search bar of the WWE Network.

Her pictures, entrance video, where she was billed from, her signature move and her biography popped up, and his eyes gleamed in interest. He clicked on one of her pictures to see her whole body.

 In her picture, her face was turned slightly to the left, showing off a very sassy smirk while her hands were folded behind her back. Dark, brown curly hair spilled over her shoulders with some of it falling in front of her face, obscuring one eye from view.

Seth bit his lip to keep from chuckling at her attire. _'She looks like a female version of Dean.'_ he thought to himself, chuckling a bit.

Her attire consisted of a black vest, a white tank top,  _very_ short jean shorts, and black ankle boots. Seth coughed and rubbed his neck, trying his best not to stare at the flawless caramel skin that was exposed to the camera.

He quickly exited out of her pictures, clicked on her biography and began to read.

 **Name:** _Bianca Churchill_

 **Billed from:**   _Boston, MA_

' _Boston? Is that how she knows Sasha?'_  He asked himself, remembering how Sasha had mentioned her in passing. He cocked his head to the side and kept reading.

 **Signature:**   _Vengeful Spite_

 _'That actually sounds pretty cool...'_ he thought to himself. He started to read her biography, but his mind kept going back to her pictures...

Gulping a little, Seth went back to her pictures and started browsing. There were pictures of her in standoffs with the likes of Peyton Royce, Nikki Cross, Liv Morgan and Ember Moon. 

Those were pretty cool, but he was more interested in pictures with just her in them. Just her.

Seth wasn't going to lie to himself. He found Bianca Churchill rather attractive, he was a red-blooded male who greatly appreciated the female form, and he was not going to deprive himself of looking a particularly wonderful form of a female.

A cute, shy, stuttering female who seemed to have won the fans over with just her personality and her ability to, according to what he heard from Asuka, Bayley and Sasha, 'fuck shit up when necessary'.

If she was great in their book, she was great in his book. But Seth wished to know first-hand what Bianca Churchill was like. He wanted to know where she grew up, he wanted to know what her favorite food was, her favorite color, her favorite time of day, her hobbies. He wanted to know  _everything._

Which didn't really translate into stalking her pictures, but whatever.

Seth was drawn out of his musings by a knock on the door. Coughing akwardly, he quickly closed his laptop. "Come in, it's not locked!"

The door opened slowly, and Roman's large frame shuffled into the room. "Hey."

"Hey Ro," Seth quickly shoved the laptop off his lap, and gave his older brother a forced grin."What's up?"

However, Roman had known Seth for a long time, and always knew when Seth had to hide something. This time was no different. He rose an eyebrow and looked at him strangely. "...Are you okay?"

_Oh crap._

Seth quickly glanced at the computer and back to Roman. "Y-Yeah."

"..."

"..."

Seth quickly dived for the laptop next to him, but Roman, despite his size, was fast. Too fast. He quickly snatched the laptop away from Seth's hands and held it up over his head as Seth tried to reach for it.

"Give it back, Ro!" 

Roman rose his other eyebrow and kept the laptop above his head. "What were you looking at?"

Seth bit his lip. "Nothing!"

Roman rolled his eyes, not believing that one bit. "If that's true, you wouldn't mind if I looked, right?" He slowly began to lower the laptop, until Seth grabbed for it, making Roman hold it to his chest and back away with a smirk.

"Roman give it back, damnit!"

Roman grinned wolfishly. "Seth, if you were watching porn you could just say that."

Seth felt his cheeks flush as he glared at him. "I wasn't watching porn, Roman."

"...." Roman leaned closer to Seth and narrowed his eyes before turning away and quickly opening the laptop.

"ROMAN!" Seth yelled, wrapping his arms around Roman's large middle and tugging, but to no avail. Roman merely ignored him and scrolled through the page, furrowing his brows. "Oh...hey, Finn's going to lunch with this girl."

That made Seth pause and slowly loose his hold on him. "...He is?" He felt a small twinge of jealousy at the fact that he wasn't the one going to formally meet Bianca, but he dismissed it. 

"Mhmm," Roman turned back to him an gave him the laptop back, slowly striding to Seth's bed. "Bayley's idea. She wanted Finn to meet her, get her to meet some of the pack..."

Closing the laptop, Seth frowned a bit. "But you're here. And-"

"I'm the leader, I know. That was Asuka's idea. She said that she didn't want her to feel overwhelmed since she's...skittish, as she puts it." 

Seth could agree with that. He remembered their interaction in the elevator, how Bianca stood far away from him despite the fact that the elevator space was limited. He remembered the way she stuttered whenever she talked to him, how she constantly looked at the ground and twisted her hands. Her skin was a bit too dark to see a flush of color on her cheeks, but he could imagine she was blushing furiously.

Roman watched Seth with a raised eyebrow before he shrugged and lied back on his brother's bed. "And she's an Omega, so Asuka definitely wasn't having that. Even though she's an Alpha too and I'm mated, but you know nobody says no to her, soo..."

Seth knew that. That was one of the unspoken rules of the pack. He briefly wondered if the true saying was 'Nobody says no to Asuka' instead of 'Nobody is ready for Asuka'.

"So, that's why I'm here."

"...That's why you're here specifically, or why you're not attached to Finn right now?"

Roman grunted and rolled over on his stomach, a dismissal and Roman's way of saying, 'I'm bored, entertain me.'

Seth rolled his eyes at Roman's antics and walked to the nightstand next to the bed to get his phone. "I'll call Dean and we'll eat and watch the Discovery Channel."

Roman let out a satisfied grunt.

"It's a date then."

* * *

 "Asuka..."

Brown eyes looked up from their owner's notebook to the Irishman sitting across from them. Bayley sat next to her, humming and sipping her iced tea as she watched the doors of the restaurant they were in.

Asuka put her pen and notebook down as she smiled innocently at Finn. "Hmm?" She tilted her head for good measure, hoping that Finn would drop whatever he picked up from her notes.

But this was Finn.

He stared down at her notebook and then back up at her, narrowing his eyes. "Spill."

Asuka pouted and crossed her arms. Besides Bayley, Finn was the only one she couldn't say no to. "Fine..." She grumbled. "I was taking notes...on Bianca...and um, Seth."

 "...Bianca and Seth? Why would you- ohhh..." Finn raised his eyebrows and scratched his cheek. "That makes sense."

"Asuka's trying to get them together." Bayley supplied without taking her eyes off the entrance. "And trying to get her into the pack."

Finn chuckled and fiddled with his napkin. "You know you don't have to play matchmaker to get her into the pack, you could just ask Roman."

"It's not just getting her into the pack, Seth hasn't been in a relationship since... _her_ ," They all took a moment to grimace at that, even Bayley, "and I feel like it'll be good for him, Bianca will be good for him." Asuka said, leaning back in her seat. "Besides...not just anyone can join the pack."

Finn slowly nodded. "That's true...but based on what you told me, this Bianca isn't just anyone."

Bayley grinned as she saw a familiar head full of curly brown hair. "No. She's not."

* * *

 "Pete."

"Hmm?"

 "What are you doing?"

Pete frowned and lifted his head up from Tyler's neck. "Scenting you, what does it look like?"

"..." Tyler rose his eyes up to the ceiling, silently praying to himself. "You should be talking to Trent."

Pete twitched and pulled away from Tyler, scowling. "Trent can take care of himself. Besides, you're the Omega, you're supposed to nurture."

"And you're the Alpha, you're supposed to protect and take care of us, making sure we're actually right in the mind." Tyler let his eyes fall on Pete and glared at his Alpha. "And Trent isn't right in the mind."

Pete sighed and scratched his cheek, unable to deny Tyler's reasoning. "Okay... I'll go talk to him." He stood up from the couch and walked to their room.

Tyler sighed in relief and chuckled fondly, going back to read his book.

Pete opened the door and winces at the Trent shaped cocoon of blankets resting on their bed.

"Trent?" Pete grunted, walking to the cocoon. "You alright?"

A muffled voice sounded in the bedroom. "I can't see. I can't see, Pete."

Pete bit his lip. Trent sounded so pained, tortured. This was the hard part of being mated to a special Beta. 

Omegas and Alphas could never relate to them, or imagine what they're going through.

But Trent, Trent had the gift of premonition. He saw the future of anything and anyone he touched and would have a significant impact on his life or his mates'.

But his visions had stopped suddenly, and Trent had shut down.

And that was how Pete had gotten here, trying to coax his Beta out of bed and out of their room.

Pete sat on the edge of the bed and hesitantly put his hand where Trent's head would be. "It's...going to be fine, Trent." 

He internally winced when Trent flipped the blanket off his head and glared at him. "No it's not, no it's fucking not. I can't see Pete, I can't see what the hell he's planning for us! How the fuck is that fine?!"

The scent of fear came in waves, and Pete immediately wrapped his arms around Trent and pulled him into his lap, blanket and all.

Trent grunted and started to squirm before he went limp in Pete's arms. "Pete...I'm scared."

The Alpha bit his lip and nuzzled Trent's neck, shushing him. "It's going to get better, Trent...it has to, I promise."

"Pete..." Trent sighed softly and wrapped his arms around his Alpha, snuggling up to them.

The two sat there for a while, while their Omega watched fondly from the doorway.

* * *

 "So Bee, truth or dare?"

"So we're doing this now? How old are we, ten?"

"But Asuka! There's nothing wrong with a little truth of dare every once in a while!"

"I'm pretty sure grown men and women don't play truth or dare every once in a while, dear..."

"I mean...I play with Roman sometimes..."

Asuka scrunched her nose up at Finn. "Yes, that's a whole other...level."

Bayley giggled while Bianca blushed and tapped the table. "Uh, I-I'll play, B-But normal version p-please..."

Finn shrugged. "Suit yourself." He chuckled and sipped his orange juice.

The Hugger smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, Bee. Truth or Dare?"

"U-Ummm..." Bianca decided to go with the safest option. "Truth."

"Are you still a virgin?"

Bianca choked on her spit and turned red, "Wh-Why i-is that something y-you need t-to kn-know?!"

"I'm curious~"

"W-Well," Bianca cleared her throat and sat up straight. "I-If y-you must know...y-yes, I am..."

Asuka's eyes gleamed. Important information.

Bayley hummed, "Alright then... that's enough of Truth or Dare."

"That was quick." Finn rose an eyebrow, and Bianca involuntarily did the same.

"I got bored. You guys are boring."

Asuka fake gasped and put a hand over her heart. "Bayley..." Bayley squeaked and wrapped her arms around her. "No, except you, baby!"

Bianca rolled her eyes and leaned back in the booth, blinking when Finn suddenly pat her head. "It was nice meeting you, Bianca." He sent her a beaming smile.

Bianca quickly smiled back and nuzzled her fellow Omega's hand. "Y-You t-too Finn..."

* * *

"Move again, and you won't get my knot."

Sami stopped struggling in his binds and bit his lip hard.

Boy did he hate his life right now.

He was tied to the headboard with sheets and towels, while Kevin sat in a chair across from the bed, Shinsuke in his lap.

Shinsuke squirmed on Kevin's cock, while the Alpha grabbed his legs and spread him apart, his hips jerking upwards into his slick entrance.

Sami whined when Shinsuke let out breathy little moans and pants, as Kevin pistoned his hips in and out of him, the head of his cock nudging his prostate.

Kevin grunted softly and grinned at Sami. "See this? Shinsuke wasn't a whiny brat who shoves his mate into closets." The Alpha lovingly nuzzled Shinsuke's neck and lightly bit down on his mating mark, making the Omega moan and lean into him. "He's the one who gets to have his Alpha's cock first..."

Sami kept looking at Shinsuke, at his blissed out face and his cock pressed against his belly, red and weeping.

This was going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the long wait! School has been kicking my ass non-stop, lol. See y'all soon!


End file.
